


jealousy kills

by zanecore



Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakusquad makes an entrance, Gen, Gore, Suicide, car crash, ish, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanecore/pseuds/zanecore
Summary: katsuki goes to the mall, bored out of his mind as his friends had made no plans for that day. until he sees them at the mall.
Kudos: 12





	jealousy kills

**Author's Note:**

> another short one LMAO  
> bold is his ‘inner voice’/depressive/suicidal thoughts, otherwise is just him

bakugou stood there in the middle of the food court, clenching his fists. there they were. his ‘bakusquad’, hanging out and being best friends, without him. his red eyes glared at them across the court, as he sat in a booth, alone. they laughed and talked over their Panda Express- and he couldn’t help but feel a twinge of pain in his heart. none of them invited him. not even shitty hair. 

he stood from his seat and walked off, desperately trying to fend off the thoughts running through his head. 

“ **did you really think they actually liked you? you thought them, actual beams of sunshine, would like you, the asshole who does nothing but insult them? fuck no. they _hate_ you, in fact. none of them like you even remotely, they were just being nice and hanging out with you because _you have no friends_. not like you deserve friends anyways.** “  
these thoughts swirled through his mind as he began to run out of the mall, desperately trying to get to his car, so nobody but him would see the tears threatening to fall. once he reached the vehicle, he got in and slammed his hand on the wheel.   
“ **cry, pussy bitch. you deserve it. you’re nothing but a pathetic asshole, who thinks you’re so tough and big, but you’re _weak_. **“  
” shut UP! “  
the blonde screamed, as he broke down in his car. his heart hurt. it hurt so badly, and he just wanted it to stop. he pulled out of the parking spot, tears running down his face. he needed to find a gym, he needed to find a way to stop this. to get rid of this feeling. memories flashed through his mind of his mother screaming at him, as he sped down the streets, looking for a place.   
“ **you can’t do anything right! you think people will like you like this? you think people will want such a bad person to be their #1 hero? get your shit together, you piece of shit!** “  
bakugou shook his head, to rid himself of the thoughts, as the tears overflowed. he couldn’t see. this panicked him, he couldn’t see and he couldn’t do anything. the blonde’s thoughts picked up, getting more overwhelming as he kept driving, doing his best to wipe the tears away. 

“ **not even your friends like you. does that make you happy, bakugou katsuki? that they _hate_ you, and it’s all your fault? of course they wouldn’t invite you, all you do is hurt people. nobody likes you. not even all might. **“  
the blonde slammed his hand on the wheel, going past a green light. 

but it wasn’t green, it was red. his car sped through, but he didn’t get lucky. a truck, much bigger than his small black car, slammed into him and other cars, crushing his car like a piece of paper. his head slammed into the driver’s window, and the glass shattered as pieces cut his head, and his body was thrown around, slamming into the drivers seat, and his brain being knocked around in his skull. his forehead was cut and bleeding, and the rest of his head was hit in every place, _hard_.  
his body was limp, and there was no heartbeat when the paramedics finally found his mangled body.  
“ _**the explosion hero, ground zero was found dead this afternoon, after running a red light. reports say he wasn’t drunk, or under any influence. we believe the hero-in-training killed himself, after being seen running out of a mall, having a breakdown of some kind. we ask you all to send prayers to his friends and family during this hard time.**_ “


End file.
